1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a frame or device used to support or hold a propane bottle, propane heater head, cup holders, golf ball holder and storage box.
2. Description of the Related Art
The propane heater frame was designed to prevent damage and or injury in a golf car or all terrain vehicle (ATV). The frame establishes a safe mounting position while the golf car or ATV is in motion.